Enterprise organizations and their employees are increasingly using mobile computing devices to access web pages and/or web applications. As such mobile devices are increasingly adopted and used, it is increasingly important for organizations to optimize, control, and/or manage what information they can access so as to protect the safety and security of enterprise information and other enterprise resources. For example, enterprise organizations may use security policies to protect the safety and security of enterprise information and other enterprise resources by preventing the user device from accessing web pages and/or web applications. However, while certain content parts of the web pages may be harmful to the organization, other parts of the web page may be beneficial. In some instances, this may present technical challenges.